


Trust Issues

by Berty



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stakeout with a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the eternally gorgeous secretlybronte for a snappy but thorough beta. Any remaining errors are mine.

"She seems competent, Ray."

Ray Kowalski lifted his chin and grunted, but didn't comment.

"In fact the whole operation appears to be very well run," Fraser pressed.

Ray fine-tuned the focus on his binoculars and re-settled his elbows on the window of the SUV. "Yeah, but anyone can look good when there's people watching. It's when they're on their own that really tells."

Fraser couldn't argue with the logic of that, and settled for a small exasperated sigh.

They'd been sitting here for only twenty minutes, and certainly Fraser shared many of his partner's concerns. However he couldn't help feeling that Ray had gone beyond the bounds of what was reasonable this time.

Ray had supplied them with coffee and donuts: standard stakeout supplies for Ray. In fact for all intents and purposes it was just like old-times. Except that this was anything but official. It did, in fact, tread the line of invasion of privacy, loitering and harassment.

"We gotta be sure, Fraser. This is not something we mess around with. It's important."

"Of course it is, I couldn't agree more, but the staff are professionals. And Ms. Bertle seemed very friendly."

"Yeah, very friendly," Ray muttered darkly. "Don't think I didn't notice how friendly she was, Fraser."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"'Would you like a coffee, Corporal Fraser?' 'Can I show you around, Corporal Fraser?' 'I'm sure you'll find this fascinating, Corporal Fraser.'" Ray's mimicked accent, while irritating, was actually very similar to Ms. Bertle's. Fraser found her British accent charming. Ray's views on it were somewhat less charitable.

"Ray, we have checked the establishment over thoroughly. Twice. There is no reason to think that this is anything but what it claims to be. We have references. We have evidence, both written and verbal. I really think..."

"Shit! She's coming out."

"What?"

Fraser looked over towards the doors of the little building, and sure enough the short, plump figure of Ms. Bertle was approaching them at a trot. She was smiling, but her eyes looked a little pissed.

Ray, with enviable grace, threw the binoculars onto the back seat, narrowly avoiding Dief, who had disowned them, and assumed a nonchalant slouch.

"Hello! Is everything all right?" she asked, appearing at the window on the passenger's side. She had to crane her neck and stand on tiptoes to see across to Ray. Her sweatshirt and jeans were paint-smeared and Fraser detected the scent of play-doh about her, confirming this with a glance at her fingernails.

"Ah," Fraser managed. "Yes."

"It's just that I can't help noticing that you're still here. Watching us. Through binoculars. And making notes."

Fraser closed his notebook with a soft snap and put away his pencil with a guilty glance at Ray.

Ms. Bertle turned her most devastatingly patient smile on Ray. "Beth's fine. She's playing with the Duplo, Mr. Kowalski. There's really nothing at all to worry about."

"No, of course not," Fraser replied when Ray failed to respond.

"It's just that she's... she's never been... This is the first time she's been away from us and..."

"I understand. Lots of parents feel nervous about leaving their little ones for the first time, but I can assure you that she's settled in perfectly."

"So you have my cell number, in case she asks for us?"

"Yes, Mr. Kowalski. And Corporal Fraser's number at the detachment. And his cell. And your home number. And your mother's home number in Chicago."

Ray nodded quickly. "And I told you about the grapes thing? They need to be..."

"Cut up. Yes, I remember."

"And her bear's in her backpack. If she gets tired, then she needs the bear." Ray quickly withdrew the two fingers he was gesturing with when Ms. Bertle raised her eyebrows at them.

"No problem," she said, her smile getting more brittle by the second.

"And your first-aid certification was updated...?"

"In May, Corporal Fraser. As I showed you."

"Yes, yes, of course. How silly of me."

"So, we'll see you at 1pm, then," Ms. Bertle said with an unmistakable finality.

She stepped back from the SUV and stood on the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets. The wind blew her short, brown hair, making it even more disarranged than before and was that glitter that Fraser could see winking in the sunshine at the end of her nose? And how did she manage to be so commanding when she looked like that?

Ray waited for a few seconds, but Ms. Bertle simply stood there, obviously waiting for their departure. Smiling that terrifying smile.

Ray said "Crap," and covered it by turning the key in the ignition.

Fraser waved weakly as she watched them pull away.

"I know where she lives, Fraser. What do you say we...?"

"Ray!"

And she was still there when they doubled back five minutes later.

Fin


End file.
